1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for mounting visual indicators over a connector such as a standard RJ 45 connector, which is a known telephone jack, in either a single or arrayed position. The visual indicators are utilized to, for example, show the status (e.g. idle or busy) of telephone lines. The present invention further relates to the utilization of an optical wave guide which can be mounted over a set of surface mounted LEDs positioned behind a connector such as a standard RJ 45 connector and redirecting the light to a position just above the input side of the above-noted connector.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a lightpipe for redirecting light from a surface mounted LED, as well as a lightpipe array comprised of a plurality of adjacently disposed lightpipes for redirecting light from a plurality of surface mounted LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Right angle circuit board indicators in a variety of sizes have been known since about 1970. To handle needs for increased packaging density, and to simplify assembly labor, through-hole circuit board indicators designed and built into arrays have been used. The transition from through-hole soldering processes to surface mounted processes has created the need for surface mount compatible circuit board indicators that are also right angle devices.
The approaches utilized for increasing packaging densities for through-hole indicators are not satisfactory for surface mounted applications. A surface mounted LED should ideally be visible and accessible around the solder connections so that solder joint integrity is viewable and rework is possible. Also, a limitation exists in package height because common component placement equipment in use can only clear components at relatively low heights from printed circuit board surfaces. Further, stability of taller surface mounted devices is a problem. Moreover, the weight of an array may be greater than component placement equipment can readily accommodate.